loco experimento que aclara confuso sentimientos
by Kisuka
Summary: este es un poco desquiciado, pero manteniendo su sentido serio, Fausto creo un nuevo experimento que causara muchos problemas, veras a Yoh maduro OO, anna cariñosa, Len como un bebe, mientras horo-horo lo cuida y muchas cosas raras UU
1. Default Chapter

esto ocurre despues del torneo de shamanes, Hao no esta muerto y no es tan malo como antes, aunque si un poco travieso jijijiji.  
  
les aviso que este fic esta un poco desquiciado, aunque mantiene su toque serio ^^  
  
tipico de mi, bueno antes que nada aclarar que contiene yaoi aunque solo al final, por razones que ya veran en el fic, las parejas son horoXlen, yohXAnna y no se cual mas, denme ideas.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- hoy es el dia!! - grito yoh con emocion.  
  
- ¿que día?- preguntó Anna mirando la television.  
  
- no me digas que ya lo olvidaste.- dijo manta entrando en la sala, con las compras del supermercado.  
  
- hoy nos reuniremos todos de nuevo- dijo yoh con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- pero si solo han pasado 2 semanas- dijo Anna sin inmutarse. - ademas hoy te toca entrenar.  
  
- si, annita...-dijo Yoh TToTT  
  
- ademas, tamao esta viviendo aqui y len se quedara unos dias- dijo Anna- ¿quien mas esperas que venga?  
  
- horo-horo, fausto, ryu, pilika, lyserg- dijo yoh ^^  
  
- LEN!!!- grito anna  
  
len aparecion un poco transpirado, por que estaba practicando con bason.  
  
- ¿que quieres?- preguntó Len un poco molesto, por haber interrumpido su entrenamiento.  
  
- ayuda a Manta a hacer la cena, y luego te bañas no querras que horo-horo te vea asi no?- dijo anna sin desviar los ojos de la television.  
  
ante el comentario de Len se sonrojo levemente, lo que hizo que yoh soltara una risita.  
  
- ¿y que es lo que mi hermana me encargo traer?- preguntó Len tratando de desviar la conversacion.  
  
- mmm no lo se, aun no lo abro- dijo Anna esta vez apartando la vista del televisor y tomando el paquete que len habia traido de tan lejor.  
  
todos miraban con curiosidad.  
  
dentro habia ropa china, tanto para Anna como para Yoh.  
  
- ¿¿que??, solo me hizo venir de china para esto- dijo len con tono de enojo , un poco finjido, el sabia que queria ver a sus amigos.  
  
- dale las gracias a tu hermana, estas ropas son muy caras - dijo Anna con su mismo tono serio de siempre, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Annita, hay dos boletos para un cruzero en Belgica- dijo yoh OO  
  
anna los tomo con rapidez, los miro un rato, dentro de un sobre venia una carta.  
  
- espero que se encuentren bien, espero que esos pasajes les sirva la luna de miel- leyo Anna, luego cayo un incomodo silencio en la habitacion, tanto yoh como anna estaban sonrojados, Len no se entero lo que conversaron Yoh con anna despues de eso, salio de la pieza, fue a ayudar en la cocina a Manta y luego un baño.  
  
se escucho un abrir de puertas, len desde el baño pudo saber que se trataba de Ryu, por que siempre iba a cenar a la pension. len se apresuro y fue a sentarse a la mesa.  
  
al segundo estaba sonando el timbre   
  
DING DONG resono en toda la pensión, Manta fue a abrir.  
  
en la sala aparecion Tamao y Pilika.  
  
- Me alegra verlos de nuevo- dijo Pilika sonriendo.  
  
- sentimos llegar tarde- se disculpo tamao.  
  
- no se preocupen, pueden sentarse- dijo yoh.  
  
- ¿donde esta horo-horo?- dijo el sucesor de los Tao mirando hacia la puerta.  
  
- ah, el viene junto a chocolove, pasaron a comprar algunas cosas- dijo pilika mientras toma asiento.  
  
Len la miro de reojo, intento actuar lo mas indiferente posible, pero es que le colocaba muy celoso, saber que SU ainu estaba con el chocolatin.  
  
" no puede creer que a Horo-horo le pueda atraer alguien como chocolate, eso nunca, pero es que... chocolotin es gracioso (en serio??? OO), se preocupa por horo y al parecer se llevan muy bien, ahhh pero que cosas pienso, el nunca le ganara a un Tao"- pensaba Len, ignorando la "importante" conversación de los demás, salio de sus pesamientos al escuchar sonar el timbre de la puerta, se sobresalto, ¿podria ser acaso Horo el que estaba tocando?, su corazón se acelero.  
  
manta fue a abrir, en la sala se presentaron el grupo de payasos (que no adivinan quienes son ^^UU)  
  
- que gusto volver a verlos- dijo horo-horo sonriendo, mirando a cada uno de los presente, su mirada se detuvo en Len, algo extraño acurrio en el, su corazón comenzo a latir con fuerza y un calor recorrio todo su cuerpo, mantuvo la mirada fija en el joven chino, lo que hizo que el aludido se sonrojara al maximo.  
  
- hola me teneis de regreso pue- dijo chocolove pasando su brazo alrededor del cuello del ainu.  
  
len se molesto, si es cierto que el siempre hacia lo mismo con todos, no quería que tocara a Horo-horo, aun asi no dijo nada.  
  
- buenas noches- dijo fausto apareciendo detras de los dos chicos, lo que hizo que todos se sobresaltaran, ya que no se habian percatado de su presencia.  
  
- me los encontre en el camino- dijo Fausto saludando con la mano- estaban con dos lindas señoritas.  
  
- jejejejeje - rió Chocolove divertido- si pues eres un encanto horito- imitando a una niña.  
  
horo-horo solo rio nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba levemente.  
  
todos miraron divertidos la escena, mientras Len intentaba mostrarse indiferente.  
  
- ¿que quieres decir con eso de eres un encanto horito- preguntó Len, un poco molesto.  
  
- es que fuimos por refrigerios y la cajera quedo como imnotizada de el pues- dijo Chocolove apuntando al shaman del hielo.  
  
- la invito a salir, si mal no recuerdo- dijo fausto.  
  
- ¿aceptaste?- preguntó Len temeroso de la respuesta.  
  
- claro, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tener por fin una novia- dijo Horo-horo con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
el corazón de Len se rompio en mil pedazos, sentia deseos de echarse a llorar, pero su orgullo se lo impedia, intento mantener la compostura, aunque esto era muy dificil.  
  
de pronto alguien irrumpio en la sala.  
  
- mi hermanito no me invito, pero decidi venir por mi propia cuenta- dijo Hao con Opacho en los brazos.  
  
- disculpen por traerlo, es que no me dejo tranquilo- dijo Lyserg sonriendo, como si nunca en su vida hubiera odiado a Hao.  
  
- esta bien, pero tendras que pagar- dijo Anna.  
  
- eso no es problema- dijo Hao sentandose a la mesa.  
  
comenzaron a conversar de lo que habían echo esas semanas separados.  
  
- jajaja hubieras visto a mi hermano- dijo Pilika soltando una estruendosa carcajada- pensaba que estaba rota, pero solo le faltaba bencina jajajaja   
  
todos comenzaron a reir, pero len no parecia escuchar estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
- yo estuve haciendo algunas investigaciones, y logre crear un aparato que cambiara el mundo- fausto comenzo a reir desquiciadamente, mientras los demas lo miraban asustados, sabian que un experimento de el, sería algo peligroso.  
  
Fausto saco de su abrigo unos audifonos con un tablero.  
  
- esto es-dijo mostrandolo  
  
todos retrocedieron austados, Yoh fue el unico que se acercó y los tomo colocandoselos.  
  
- pulsa un boton de este tablero- dijo Fausto extendiendoselo.  
  
yoh sin preocupaciones y con una gran sonrisa apreto el numero 19, luego se saco los audifonos.  
  
- esto esta malo- dijo yoh sonriendo  
  
todos se alivieron de esto, pero Fausto solo sonrio para si.  
  
Horo-Horo encontrando a Len desprevenido le coloco los audifonos y presiono el boton 50  
  
Len como despertando se sobre salto.  
  
- que diablos es esto?- preguntó Len con tono triste.  
  
- ¿que no escuchabas? un experimento de Fausto- dijo Manta.  
  
- lastima que no funcione, quería saber para que servia- dijo Horo-Horo ^^  
  
- ¿quien dijo que mi invento no sirve?- preguntó como ofendido.  
  
- pero si no ha pasado nada pue- dijo Chocolove  
  
- eso es lo que creen, pero ya veran- dijo con una sonrisa que asusto a todos.  
  
- annita... me siento raro- dijo Yoh  
  
- ya esta comenzando- dijo el doctor.  
  
- ¿que esta comenzando?- preguntó Anna seria (aun mas de lo comun).  
  
- ya lo veran  
  
Yoh se desmayo tan rapido como desperto.  
  
- ¿te encuntras bien. amigo?- preguntó Manta ayudandolo a levantarse.  
  
- claro que si- dijo tomandose la cabeza con las manos.  
  
- pero si no le paso nada- dijo Opacho.  
  
- no, espera, si estoy en lo correcto, lo que me ha ocurrido ha sido por un rayo infrarojo que ha cruzado mi cerebelo y modificado algunas de mis actitudes no?- dijo yoh sonando inteligente? OO  
  
- que???¿¿ puedes hablar en castellano?- preguntó Horo-horo  
  
- que le ocurre don Yoh??- preguntó Ryu.  
  
- creo que Fausto nos debe una explicación- dijo Lyserg  
  
- claro, lo que hace mi experimento es modificar algunas cosas fisicas o sicologicas de una persona, con solo colocarse los audifonos y presionar un boton- dijo Fausto.  
  
- eso quiere decir que cambiaste un poco la personalidad de Yoh??- preguntó Manta.  
  
- si, eso parece- dijo fasuto  
  
- yo quiero de regreso al Yoh inmaduro e idiota, no a este maduro e inteligente- dijo Anna molesta.  
  
todos se sorpendieron, por primera vez en su vida anna era sincera y expresaba sus sentimientos.  
  
- no te preocupes Anna, yo estare bien, mientras tu lo estes- dijo Yoh  
  
nadie podia creer lo que Yoh acababa de decir OO  
  
- esperen entonces len....-dijo horo-horo preocupado, mientras volteaba mirando al lugar donde antes estaba Len.  
  
el grito de espanto que lanzo horo-horo se escucho en todo japón ^^UU, todos los habitantes de la pensión voltearon, lo que vieron los dejo en estado de shock, ninguno podía hablar.  
  
lo unico que encontraron fue a un lindo bebe de ojos dorados y pelo morado mirandolo con sus grandes ojos.  
  
sin duda ese bebe era Len Tao.  
  
CONTINUARA......................................................................................  
  
kisuka: Y que les parecio?  
  
Tuapi: digan que les gusto para que mi amita lo continue.  
  
Kisuka: ejejejejej este fic sera muy raro, solo tienen que ver el resto jajajajajaja  
  
tuapi: ya me lo imagino -_-UU  
  
Kisuka: les dare un adelanto del proximo capitulo "buscando una solucion"  
  
Tuapi: se trata de que buscan la solucion al problema  
  
kikusa lo golpea.  
  
kisuka: jejejeje no tomen en cuanta este peluche con patas ^^UU, Yoh es un maduro sin causa, Hao esta haciendo de sus travesuras otra vez, al parecer Len (bebe), se da cuenta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor y sacara provecho de esto, ¿quien sera esa niña con el latigo??? OO  
  
tuapi: bueno si quieren saber que sigue, solo dejen reviews  
  
Kisuka: mientras mas reviews tenga, mas rapido lo continuo. 


	2. solucionando el problema parte 1

Kisuka: aqui esta el segundo cap de mi fic, creo que lo subi muy rapido, y es por que he estado inspirada.  
  
Tuapi: amita ha estado todo el dia en el pc  
  
Kisuka: lo se. lo se, pero es que me animan los rev que llegan asi que para no demorar mas aqui los voy a responder.  
  
Tuapi: la primera fue TAMITA? OO  
  
Kisuka: si, mi querida hermanita me mando un rev, eso me alegra demaciado que llorare de emocion TTOTT, por que nunca me toma atencion cuando le digo que lea mis fics ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: bueno, va a agradecer su rev?? ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: muchisisisisisimas gracias por el rev ^^, la del latigo aparecera en el prox capitulo, no te desesperes, ya lo estoy continuando asi que me tendras que decir como esta nee?  
  
Tuapi: su hermana es muy tierna, me da chocolate ^^  
  
Kisuka: ^^UU, bueno el otro rev es de mi amiga mimi tu quieres lyserg y Jeanne, ahi vere si los demas quieran si? otros me dicen que haga jeanne y Hao, todo se vera mas adelante, muchas gracias por tu apoyo ^^  
  
Tuapi: la señorita candymaru le dejo un rev ^^  
  
Kisuka: si, grax por tu apoyo, realmente me inspire en tu fic un poco , muchas grax por ser mi inspiracion, aqui todo es posible asi que vere si tomo tu propuesta, horito es un traidor sin causa ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: la Srita.Yurika_Tao espera su agradecimiento.  
  
Kisuka: muchisimas gracias por deciur que esta raro, eso si que es un halago, aunque todos mis fics son raros y claro que lo continuare pronto, espero que este te guste.  
  
tuapi. luego esta la señorita seinko.  
  
kisuka: no te rias de mi, todos pueden cometer error de escritura ¬¬ estaba durmiendo babeando el teclado cuendo lo escribi, por eso escribi mal mi nombre u.u, len es el mejor y como bebito *¬*, claro que pondre mas diversion ^^  
  
tuapi: gracias por su apoyo señorita, aunque no me dio chocolate TTOTT  
  
Kisuka: gracias a Aya, como prometi aqui esta la continuacion, pero que es Hilarante??? OO, soy muy ignorante -///-  
  
Tuapi: el señorito Kory le dejo un rev ^^  
  
kisuka: gracias por tu apoyo, horo es precioso como siempre, yo no he dicho que va a ser HaoXlyserg ·_· eso va a depender de lo que diga la gente ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: bueno y la ultima es Reimy Asakura  
  
Kisuka: muchisimas gracias por decir que te gusto, que tengo inspiracion y que soy original, es el mejor halago voy a llorar de la emocion, no por el halago sino por la ultima frase que colocaste es algo muy bonito que siempre tendre en cuanta gracias TTOTT   
  
Tuapi: alto!! han llegado mas rev de ultima hora ^^  
  
Kisuka: es verdad OO  
  
Tuapi: el señor shamanhoro porfin se digno de mandar un rev ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: no hables asi de el, es mi amigo _ te dejare sin chocolate  
  
Tuapi: nooooo, lo que dije de el es mentira  
  
Kisuka: ams te vale ^^UU, bueno otro mas que me molesta por escribir mal mi nombre OO  
  
bueno ya dije que estaba semi-dormida, que ansioso estas por que continue, no ves lo subi rapido, pero no creo que lo tremine tan altiro ^^UU, bueno muchas gracias por todo ^^  
  
Tuapi: le llego otro de mi querida amiga saint ^///^  
  
Kisuka: si, muchisimas gracias, eres muy leal a mi grax, has leido el cap anterior dos veces, tu me sorprendes mas OO, creo que nos parecemos bastante, claro que soy unica, no hay nadie mejor jaajajja ^^  
  
Tuapi: que videos yaoi lemon?  
  
Kisuka: ejem, unos que me mostrara mi guardiana ^//^ , quiero verlos, quiero verlos (kisuka comienza a saltar infantilmente)   
  
Tuapi: ejem mejor pasemos al rev de el mas maduro de todos el señor Spiritcan  
  
Kisuka: JAJAJAJAJAJ MADURO??? JAJAJAJJAJA  
  
Tuapi: dele las graxias -///-  
  
Kisuka: si, perdon jajaja,pero maduro jajaja bueno claro que cai de nuevo en el yaoi pero es que me encanta, es como si te prohibiera a escribir YohXAnna, lo de la trama lo dices de verdad o te intentas reir de mI?? tu risa me dice que te gusto, o por lo menos te entretuviste no?, grax por tu rev  
  
Tuapi: el penultimo es de la señorita marineneko ^^  
  
Kisuka: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, en serio crees que mi fic esta interesante?? ^///^  
  
Tuapi: aja.. como diga  
  
Kisuka: -_- bueno, yoh vivo?? mas?? OO jajajaja no creo que a Anna le guste el nuevo Yoh, prefiere el inmaduro, opacho es lindo por que... espera que tiene eso que ver Oo jajajajaja no hay otro como opacho  
  
Tuapi: el ultimo es de risa goto, gracias por tu apoyo por decir que estuvo entrete y que esta excelente n//n claro que te pondre en las notas finales, ya veras que en este apareces ^^ aun no te conosco bien, pero te pondre como te imagino, un poco graciosa, para que resulte bien si?  
  
Tuapi: eso es todo, ahora si al fic ^^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SOLUCIONANDO EL PROBLEMA 1 parte  
  
lo unico que encontraron fue a un lindo bebe de ojos dorados y pelo morado mirandolo con sus grandes ojos.  
  
sin duda ese bebe era Len Tao.  
  
hubo un gran silencio durante un momento, ya habia pasado una hora que Len e Yoh estaban asi.  
  
- danos rapido una solucion- exijio Anna seria.  
  
- bueno esto es muy facil de solucionar, pero estoy cansado- dijo Fausto.  
  
- le traere una taza de cafe- se ofrecio Tamao y sin esperar respuesta se dirigio a la cocina.  
  
- ¿y si lo destruimos?- preguntó Manta.  
  
- eso sería arriesgado, por que solo este experimento podria volvernos a la realidad- dijo yoh calmadamente.   
  
- haz algo pronto, ya no lo soporto- dijo Anna mirando a Yoh como diciendo "atrevete a abrir tu bocota y te las veras conmigo"  
  
- hay que mantener la calma, Fausto ya nos dijo que habia una solucion- dijo Lyserg.  
  
Pilika sostenia al bebe Len en sus brazos, mientras este dormia placidamente, ella no estaba muy triste por lo sucedido, al contrario lo disfrutaba, al igual que Hao.  
  
- ¿te encuentras bien horito?- preguntó Chocolove.  
  
Horo-Horo no contesto, aun estaba en estado de shock.  
  
Tamao ya habia vuelto con la taza de cafe, que fausto recibio con gusto y de un solo sorbo se lo tomo todo.  
  
- bueno, basta de esperas- dijo Anna- habla rapido si no quieres vertelas conmigo.  
  
- bueno, esto es tan simple como....- dijo Fausto, pero no pudo terminar, por que habia caido inconciente al suelo.  
  
- hay no, un asesinato, POLICIAAAAA!!-grito Chocolove.  
  
- creo que ves mucha television, solo esta dormido- dijo manta.  
  
todos miraron a Tamao, la cual se coloco muy nerviosa.  
  
- yo no hize nada, se los juro- dijo tamao atormentada.  
  
- ¿espera un minuto, como colocaste azucar al cafe si se acabo ayer?- preguntó Anna seria.  
  
- eh? yo pense que la azucar, era una que estaban en un frasquito blanco, sobre la mesa- dijo Tamao.  
  
- ¿no se te ocurrio leer la etiqueta?, esa botella contenia los somniferos que utilizo para dormir- dijo Anna tratando de mantener la calma.  
  
- ¿cuanta le echaste?, no creo que demore en despertar- dijo lyserg intentando calmar la situciaon.  
  
- le eche unas cuantas cucharadas yo-yo- lo siento tanto- dijo Tamao echandose a llorar.  
  
- ademas tenemos que soportar su llanto- dijo Anna casi histerica.  
  
- eso quiere decir, que con la cantidad que ahora Fausto posee en su cuerpo, dormira una semana- dijo Yoh.  
  
- si,si claro, como digas ¿QUEEEE?????- grito Horo-horo callendo en la realidad.  
  
- hermano no grites despertaras a Len- dijo pilika pero ya era tarde, el pequeño abria lentamente sus ojos dorados y miro a todos a su alrededor con interes.  
  
- fiu!, menos mal no lloro- dijo horo-horo   
  
- todo esto eso es un gran problema- dijo ryu ignorando al ainu.  
  
- claro que es un problema.- dijo Anna- abra que solucionarlo pronto, y tu Tamao callate, deja de llorar, no es completamente tu culpa.  
  
Tamao solo asintio limpiandose las lagrimas.  
  
- todos estamos cansados, por que no lo solucionamos mañana- dijo Ryu.  
  
- esta bien, ¿pero quien cuidara a la bestia?- preguntó Anna.  
  
todos dirigieron su mirada a Horo-Horo  
  
- ¿por que yo?- preguntó horo-horo  
  
- por que a ti se te ocurrio la genial idea de colocarle esos audifonos, al final es tu culpa- dijo Anna.  
  
el ainu desvio la mirada, en el fondo ella tenia razón.  
  
- esta bien, pero solo por hoy- dijo el shaman del hielo, dandose por vencido.  
  
- ¿y el bebe?- preguntó manta.  
  
todos miraron la habitacion, pero el pequeño no estaba.  
  
- ese que esta apoyado en la ventana abierta no es len- dijo hao, hablando por primera vez.  
  
chocolove fue el que primero reaccionó, tomo a len en sus brazos, antes de que este cayera por la ventana, por alguna extraña razón el bebe comenzo a llorar fuertemente.  
  
- ¿y a este chaparrito que le pasa?- preguntó Chocolove meciendolo.  
  
len no paraba de llorar, horo-horo se acercó para ver lo que sucedia.  
  
- que ¿ya esta roto?- pregunto con una mirada infantil.  
  
el pequeño al ver tan cerca a horo-horo dejo de llorar y extendio sus pequeños brazitos al ainu, este no hizo mas que tomarlo en sus brazos un poco incomodo, lo acomodo en su pecho, mientras el bebito cerraba sus ojitos y colocaba el pulgar en su boca (que kawaii ^//^)  
  
- bueno todos a dormir, que mañana sera un dia cansador - dijo Anna volteandose y dirigiendose a la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de yoh.  
  
- dormiremos juntos ¿no? somos novios-  
  
Anna no contesto se dirigio a su pieza y la cerro con llave.  
  
- eso quiere decir que no- dijo manta ^^UU  
  
"esto sera muy entretenido y creo que ya es hora de divertirse"- pensaba Hao, mientras sonreia para si.  
  
todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitacion, ryu tuvo que dejar a Fausto en el sillon con unas frasadas, por que era muy pesado como para llevarlo a una habitacion.  
  
horo-horo se sentía culpable, por lo ocurrido con Len, se acomodo en su futon, mientras acercaba al pequeño a su regazo.  
  
- espero que no tengas hambre, acabas de comer, ademas no quiero levantarme estoy calentito- dijo horo-horo hablando con el bebe ^^UU  
  
el bebe no respondió (como iba a hacerlo si solo tenia 8 meses ¬¬UU), miraba al ainu fijamente, lo que ponia nervioso a su acompañante.  
  
- se un buen bebito y duermete si?- dijo Horo-horo co un tono paternal, que sono tierno.  
  
el bebe como respuesta se apego mas al cuerpo del ainu.  
  
el shaman del hielo miro detenidamente al pequeño, realmente era encantador, Horo-horo se sonrojo levemente.  
  
" que me pasa? es solo un bebito, pero es tan adorable, siempre me han gustado los niños, pero llegar a sonrojarme.... es como si sintiera algo por len, va que estupideces pienso, parece que mis neuronas ya se quedaron dormidas, ademas mañana tendre una cita con esa linda chica ¿como se llamaba? ya se me olvido, no importa solo debo aprovechar la oportunidad"  
  
- mañana conoceras a mami- dijo horo-horo en tono divertido en un susurro.  
  
el bebe lo miro y le mordio un dedo.  
  
- Ah!! me dolio, eres un salvaje, en eso creo que no has cambiado en nada- dijo horo-horo sobandose su dedo- ya me parecia raro que tuvieras tanto encanto natural.  
  
el bebe rio silenciosamente, mientras cerraba los ojos al igual que el ainu, que cayo de inmediato dormido.  
  
"creo que esto no sera tan malo como creia, puedo sacar mucha ventaja, tengo que lograr que horo-horo me preste solo atencion a mi y no a esa niña, he encontrado una nueva forma de coseguir al ainu" - prensaba el bebito quedandose profundamente dormido.  
  
a la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol le daban directamente en el rostro de horo-horo lo que hizo que despertara, se estiro en el futon y bostezo.  
  
- eh? esperen y el bebe??- preguntó horo-horo mirando desesperado a todos lados.  
  
se levanto de un salto y fue en su busqueda, lo hizo con silencio para no despertar a los demas ya se imaginaba lo que su hermana le diria "hermano, como puedes ser tan irresponsable, andar perdiendo un bebe si es tan facil cuidarlo"  
  
se apresuro a entrar en la sala, lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta, todo estaba en un total desorden, los jarrones rotos, papel confor (higenico) regado por todo el lugar y al centro de la sala el pequeño Len sentado, mirando a su alrededor triunfante. (debo aclarar que fausto aun estaba durmiendo en el sillon ^^UU)  
  
- ¡¡AHH; NO PUEDE SER!! - grito el shaman de hielo al ver tal desorden  
  
en un par de segundos todos estaban en la sala.  
  
- ¿que paso?- preguntó Ryu.  
  
- ¿por que has gritado?- preguntó Manta.  
  
pero nadie preguntó Mas, estaba mas claro que el agua.  
  
- Horo-horo que le has echo a mi sala- dijo Anna apunto de un ataque.  
  
- yo no he sido, se los juro, fue el len- dijo horo-Horo apuntando al pequeño.  
  
todos miraron al bebe que estaba en la sala, este tomaba sus pequeñitos pies meciendose de un lado a otro, mientras reia.  
  
- hermano, como puedes caer tan bajo, decir que esa preciosura fue la causante de todo- dijo pilika molesta.  
  
- pero hermana.... ese chinito me las pagara- dijo Horo-horo en un susurro.   
  
- a mi no me importa quien fue, solo quiero que dejen la sala tal como estaba, y mas te vale que sea rapido- dijo anna seria.  
  
- pero si yo no....- intento defenderse el ainu.  
  
- vamos yo le ayudo a limpiar- dijo Tamao.  
  
- muchas gracias-  
  
Pilika se acerco al bebe y lo tomo en sus brazos.  
  
- pobechito esta sucio, no te preocupes tu tia pilika le dara un baño-   
  
- ¿¿que?? ni se de ocurra- dijo el shaman de hielo  
  
- ¿por que no? ¿acaso tu le daras un baño?- inquierio ella sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
- no, pero....- dijo sonrojado levemente- haz lo que quieras- saliendo de la habitacion, mientras iba en busca de una escoba para barrer la sala.  
  
despues de unos minutos, la sala estaba limpia, solo faltaba comprar los jarrones, pero.... el shaman de hielo no tenia tanto dinero.  
  
- no te preocupes, yo los comprare- dijo manta con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¿en serio? muchisisisisisimas gracias - dijo con emocion.  
  
Pilika volvio a la sala, con el pequeño Len en sus brazos, lo habia lavado y este llevaba una extraña ropa.  
  
- ¿de donde la sacaste?- pregunto Yoh- jijiji se ve muy gracioso.  
  
- esta ropa, es de nuestra Tierra- dijo Pilika sonriendo- no se ve lindo.  
  
- oye, espera ¿¿esa ropa no era mia??- pregunto el ainu sorprendido.  
  
- claro, la encontre entre tu ropa, espero no te moleste prestarsela, debere ir a comprarle ropita - dijo Pilika   
  
el shaman asintio con la cabeza. (esta ropita, sale en la serie, solo la muestran una vez creo^^UU, cuando horo le cuenta a Yoh la razón por la cual esta ahi, empieza a recordar y sale con esta vestimenta acompañado de muchos kropokus, bueno esta es la que usaba cuando bebe ^^)  
  
depronto sono el timbre, lo que sobresalto a todos.  
  
- esa debe ser la chaparrita del supermercado- dijo chocolove dirigiendose a la puerta.  
  
se escucho el abrir de esta, horo-horo estaba realmente nervioso.  
  
" es hora que ella se de cuenta contra quien esta peliando, nadie en esta vida le ganara a Len tao"- pensaba el bebito sonriendo.  
  
continuara.....................................................................................  
  
kisuka: por fin termine este cap, creo que ando inspirada   
  
Tuapi: creo que el titulo no tiene que ver.  
  
kisuka: lo se, lo se, pero estab en blanco, esta es la primera parte, la segunda no sera en el tercer capitulo sino que mas adelante.  
  
entra risa goto corriendo  
  
Kisuka: que hace lain aqui?? Oo  
  
Tuapi. ella no es lain, creo que es risa goto  
  
Kisuka: te cortaste el pelo estilo lain???  
  
Risa goto: SI, mi mama queria este corte ^^  
  
Kisuka: parece que tu = nee?  
  
Risa goto: claro ^//^   
  
kisuka: supongo que vienes a leer mi fic nee?  
  
risa goto: no, solo vine a ver a tuapi ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: TTOTT  
  
Risa goto: mentira, me encanta tu fic, quiero leerlo, lo publicaste rapido y eso que lo lei hoy ^^  
  
despues de un momento.  
  
Kisuka: ¿que te parecio?  
  
Risa goto: *¬*  
  
Kisuka: eso quiere decir que si ^^UU  
  
Risa goto: que lindo es len ^//^  
  
tuapi: si, mi amita lo quiere mas  
  
Risa goto (abrazandolo): pero yo te quiero mucho  
  
Kisuka: yo = te quiero, con cuidado que gingetsu mi guardiana se podria enojar  
  
Risa goto: claro ^^  
  
Kisuka: hablemos el fic si?  
  
Tuapi: amita ¿por que tiene este titulo si no tiene nada que ver?  
  
Risa goto: eh? verdad no tiene nada que ver ·_·  
  
Kisuka: es que no se me ocurrio nada ^^UU, pero el este capitulo se dividira en dos, pero el otro estara mas adelante  
  
tuapi: eso es raro  
  
risa goto: mucho @@  
  
Kisuka: no entendiste cierto? ¬¬  
  
Risa goto: errr... no ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: ^^UU bueno no importa, ahi lo veran mas adelante.  
  
Risa goto: ¿como se llamara el otro capitulo?  
  
Kisuka: sera "¿una cita desastrosa?"  
  
Tuapi: por que esta en signo de pregunta?  
  
kisuka: eso lo veras en el proximo capitulo.  
  
Risa goto: no quiero esperar _  
  
Kisuka: no sera mucho, no te preocupes, mas review tenga menos me demorare   
  
Tuapi: eso ya se sabe, aun no ha continuado su otro fic de buscando yoh  
  
kisuka: no lo seguire  
  
Tuapi: ¿¿QUE??? OO  
  
kisuka: solo me han llegado 4 rev en este nuevo capitulo, eso es muy poco  
  
Tuapi: pero...  
  
Risa goto: ese no lo he leido, lo leere apenas pueda y le dejare millones de rev  
  
Tuapi: asi escribira??  
  
Kisuka: claro, pero no hay rev, asi que lo voy a pensar  
  
Risa goto: ese bebito es muy lindo.  
  
kisuka se cae estilo anime  
  
Tuapi: ^^UU se nos enamoro  
  
Kisuka: claro, como no lo estara, si se trata de mi querido len   
  
Tuapi: bueno dejen rev, para que mi amita lo continue, por que el prox capitulo esta muy bueno, por fin aparecera la del latigo OO  
  
Kisuka: pero para eso reviews pliss ^//^  
  
Risa goto: yo sere la primera ^^ 


	3. cita desastrosa

UNA CITA FRUSTRADA  
  
- esa debe ser la chaparrita del supermercado- dijo chocolove dirigiendose a la puerta.  
  
se escucho el abrir de esta, horo-horo estaba realmente nervioso.  
  
" es hora que ella se de cuenta contra quien esta peliando, nadie en esta vida le ganara a Len tao"- pensaba el bebito sonriendo.  
  
en seguida Chocolove no tardo en volver aparecer en la sala, donde fausto aun dormía  
  
- que esperas pue- dijo Chocolove  
  
- eh? a si, estoy un poco nervioso- dijo Horo-horo, mientras le extendia a su amigo, el bebe.  
  
- ¿por que me lo pasas?, tendras que llevarlo pue- dijo Chocolove moviendo la cabeza  
  
- ¿¿¿QUE???.... pero...- horo-horo estaba en estado de shock.- ¿estas loco? que quieres que le diga a Aiki???... ESTE BEBE ES UNO DE MIS AMIGOS QUE POR UN ESTUPIDO EXPERIMENTO CREADO POR UN DEMENTE,SE TRANFORMO EN BEBE!!!- dijo visiblemente exaltado  
  
- calmate chaparro, lo siento de veras, pero yo y Ryu debemos limpiar la casa antes que Anna, Pilika y Tamao vuelvan de compras, además Don Yoh esta entrenando acompañado por Manta y hao con ese chaparrito parecido a mi, desaparecieron pue- dijo Chocolove pasandole al ainu un cargador y luego desapareciendo rumbo a la cocina.  
  
Horo-Horo miro al bebito dudoso, len estaba muy quieto.  
  
- no me des problemas y comportate con un niño bueno...jajajaja ella creera que vienes del circo vestido asi...- dijo Horo-horo riendo divertido, colocandose el cargador hacia adelante donde acomodo a Len, quedando apoyado en el pecho de este.  
  
luego con paso firme se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
- Hola Aiki, perdón por la tardanza-  
  
- no te preocupes, oh... que adorable!!!- dijo Aiki acercandose al bebe, mientras hacia diversas muecas.  
  
Len pudo observarla mejor, era una niña bien parecida, tenía el pelo rubio muy largo, que llegaba a tocar en piso, lo llevaba amarrado a una trenza... ya tenía el cuerpo bien formado, lo que sería una debilidad irresistible para el shaman de hielo.  
  
- BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!- comenzo a llorar Len con fuerza.  
  
- toma bebito- dijo Aiki pasandole un cascabel, lo que hizo que Len se calmara.  
  
- ¿donde iremos?- preguntó Horo-Horo evidentemente nervioso.  
  
- emmm... pensaba en un lugar romantico, pero como tenemos de invitado un precioso bebe, podemos cambiar los planes e ir al parque- dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- claro... donde tu quieras.- dijo Horo-horo sonriendo seductoramente, lo que causo el sonrojo de la joven.  
  
- ¿como se llama el bebito?- dijo Aiki comenzando a caminar rumbo al parque.  
  
- el se llama len..- dijo el Ainu  
  
- es un nombre muy imponente para un bebe tan precioso- dijo Aiki mirando el cielo.  
  
- ¿que es de ti?  
  
- el es... es...-dijo el joven Shaman nervioso, no se le ocurria una buena mentira.  
  
- no me digas que este bebe es tu hijo- dijo la joven sorprendida.  
  
Horo-horo estaba en estado de shock, Len su hijo? realmente el no se lo creía.  
  
- tu silencio me lo dice todo... pero tu me dijiste que no tenias novia- dijo la chica molesta.  
  
- yo no tengo... - fue lo unico capaz de articular aun en estado de shock  
  
- entonces eres padre soltero?  
  
- eso creo... jajajaja- rió nervioso, la sola idea de que Len fuera su hijo le causaba risa.  
  
- ¿puedo ser su mami por hoy?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia, pero en su voz habia cierta malicia.  
  
- ¿eh?- fue la unica respuesta que salio de sus labios, la pregunta de la chica la habia tomado por sorpresa.  
  
- esta bien si no quieres....- dijo Aiki haciendose la ofendida.  
  
- no, no es nada de eso, es solo que...- dijo rapìdamente  
  
- esta bien, no te preocupes... entonces sere su hermana mayor ¿si papi?- dijo riendo   
  
- eres muy divertida...- dijo riendo junto con ella- además una sonrisa se ve muy linda en tu rostro- lanzó horo-Horo sonrojandose al instante dandose cuenta de lo que habia dicho.  
  
- tu eres aun mas lindo- dijo Aiki deteniendose, para luego acercarse lentamente al rostro de Ainu, pero era casi imposible con un bebé de pormedio, por lo que Aiki se separo y siguio caminando, el shaman de hielo estaba ensimismado mirando la belleza de la joven.  
  
al darse cuenta de esto, Len levanto su brazito y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del ainu con el cascabel, podia sentir como el corazon de su amigo se aceleraba.  
  
- Auchhh!!!... - dijo sobandose  
  
- ya llegamos... - dijo Aiki tomando del brazo del shaman y jalandolo para que fuera mas aprisa.  
  
se sentaron bajo un árbol, horo-horo bajo a Len de su regazo y contemplo a los niños jugar.  
  
- ¿donde esta la mamá de tu hijo?- preguntó Aiki volviendo al tema.  
  
- ella... ella murió- dijo el Ainu fingiendo tristeza.  
  
- lo siento tanto no debi.... no te aflijas yo estare contigo- dijo Aiki acercandose peligrosamente al rostro del shaman, este se sonrojo pero no retrocedio, es mas comenzo a acercarse a ella timidamente, estaban muy cerca sus labios estaba rozandose.  
  
- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó len, comenzando a llorar con mucha fuerza.  
  
esto asustó a Aiki que se separó rapidamente de horo-horo  
  
- ¿que ocurrio ahora?- preguntó el Ainu completamente molesto por la interrupción.  
  
- a lo mejor tiene hambre- sugirio la joven rubia  
  
- no he traido nada para él, no pense que fuese nesesario, además ya comio- dijo el joven de Hokkaido.  
  
- mmm entonces se hizo...-   
  
- ¿que? eso no puede ser, tendre que cambiarlo- dijo aterrorizado TToTT  
  
Aiki le dirigió una mirada de duda.  
  
- pero... si ya lo has de mudado varias veces- dijo divertida Aiki  
  
por un momento se dirigió al Ainu gateando y le extendio sus pequeños bracitos.  
  
Horo-Horo lo tomo en brazos, pero Len reanudo el llanto.  
  
- ya creo saber que es lo que quiere- dijo la joven sonriendo  
  
- ¿a si? dime... estoy que lo golpeo- dijo el Shaman  
  
- subelo a tus hombros  
  
el shaman obedecio de mala gana, con tal de no escuchar el llanto de un bebe estaba bien, Len se sujetaba con sus manitos de los cabellos celeste del Ainu con mucha fuerza, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo.  
  
- ¿quieres un helado?- preguntí el Ainu.  
  
- claro  
  
ambos se dirigieron a la heladeria, Aiki y horo eligieron sus respectivos helados, que eran en barquillo.  
  
Len comenzo a Llorar mientras tiraba con fuerzas los cabellos del ainu.   
  
- ya entendi, ya entendi... pero no me queda mas dinero- dijo eljoven shaman bajando a len de sus hombros y sentandolo en sus piernas.  
  
- ¿por que no le compartes del tuyo?  
  
- ¿eh?...- dijo Horo casi atorandose con su propia saliva ^^UU  
  
- no entiendo que te pasa, has estado muy extraño... el es tu hijo no?- dijo aiki mirandolo con sorpresa.  
  
- eh... no pasa nada- dijo Horo-horo pasandole de mala gana el helado a su "hijo"  
  
este comenzo a cormerlo lentamente, aunque no podia evitar ensuciarse.  
  
- JAJJAJAJAJ mira como has quedado, pareces aun mas payaso.... creo que debere darte un buen baño cuando llegemos- dijo el Ainu divertido  
  
Aiki mostro una enorme sonrisa  
  
- ¿eh? ¿QUE? Te comiste todo el helado.... ya veras...- dijo enfadado, mientras brotaban casacdas de lagrimas TToTT   
  
- realmente eres muy divertido... - reia Aiki meciendo su hermoso cabello rubio.  
  
el shaman rio nervioso,   
  
luego los dos se fueron a sentar en unas bancas, mientras len gateaba por todo el parque, horo no quitaba la vista de Len, estaba preocupado de que le ocurriera algo.  
  
- ¿vives en japon?- preguntó Aiki.  
  
- eh... si- dijo vagamente  
  
- me gustaria que volvieramos a salir-   
  
- claro, me encantaria, seria un placer  
  
- me gustas mucho....- dijo Aiki bajando la vista, jugeteando con su cabello   
  
Horo-horo se sobresalto a oir las palabras de la chica, dejo de mirar a Len y fijo su mirada en el rostro de ella, un leve sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas, por mas que abrio la boca, qunue por mas que lo intento ningun sonido salio de ella.  
  
- yo... no se que me ocurre, nunca me habia sentido asi con un hombre- dijo sonriendo timidamente mientras tomaba las manos del Ainu.  
  
" ella es muy linda, y me acaba de decir que le gusto... A MI... he esperado esto por tanto tiempo, soy un verdadero estupido no puedo reaccionar, aunque... pense que sería mas, no se... mas GENIAL.. que digo es genial... eso creo no siento nada fuera de lo normal, solo un poco de nerviosismo"- pensaba Horo-Horo, pero no pudo seguir reflexionando, por que el rostro de la chica se acecaba a su rostro, especificamente a su boca.  
  
el shaman del hielo, intento disfrutar el momento, comenzo a acercarse, intentaba cerrar sus ojos pero no podía, asi que opto por desviar la mirada, su mirada se poso poco en len, que estaba poco mas alla, al parecer no se habia dado cuenta en lo que ellos estaban, por que al parecer "conversaba" con otra bebita de su edad, la niñita estaba abrazando a Len del cuello, mientras este estaba muy quieto, horo- horo fruncio el ceño, se separo fruscamente de Aiki, quien quedo con el beso en la boca (para decirlo de otra forma, no le dio el beso)  
  
- ¿que crees que haces?- preguntó el ainu acercandose molesto, separando a los dos bebes.  
  
Len lo miro dudoso, miro a aiki quien se levantaba de su asiento y se alejaba, esto hizo que el bebito riera.  
  
- yo no le veo la gracias, comportate con respecto a tu edad, como que andar "coqueteando" a una "bebita", además de todo eres un pedofilo- dijo el ainu con enfado, realmente estaba molesto.  
  
Len solo sonrio aun mas.  
  
- es mejor que volvamos...- dijo mientras se levantaba con Len en brazos.  
  
la bebita comenzo a llorar, horo-horo le regalo el cascabel que Len tenía y se callo de inmediato.  
  
- ¿que te pasa? - preguntó aun enojado  
  
len solo hizo unos pucheros  
  
- no tienes por que llorar por ese cascabel- dijo suavisando su rostro, luego extendio sus brazos moviendolos de arruiba hacia abajo, causando muchas risitas de parte del bebe.  
  
- ¿¿¿QUE???, ¿donde se fue?- preguntó el joven de Hokkaido mirando el puesto vacio - no puede ser... penso que la rechaze, pero... ¡todo es tu culpa!  
  
Len hizo un puchero.  
  
- perdon... realmente yo soy el estupido, un bebe tan lindo como tu no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo mientras se sonrojaba "que cosas dijo, hablo de Len.. Len tao" - penso sorprendido- mañana ire a pedirles disculpas y tu me acompañaras, pero ahora a descansar- dijo en voz alta sentandose en el banco.  
  
se quedaron largo rato mirando el cielo, hasta que escucharon un ruido a sus espladas que hizo que ambos voltearan sobresaltados.  
  
- con que aqui estas- dijo una voz femenina, mientras azotaba algo contra el suelo  
  
- ¡TA-TA-MA-O!!- dijo el Ainu en estado de shock  
  
la joven que tenía en frente, poseía un antifaz, llevaba un beibidol rojo (como se escriba) y en su mano sujetaba un latigo que azotaba insistentemente contra el piso.  
  
- ¿que te sucedio tamao?- preguntó al fin el joven de Hokkaido  
  
- vamos la señorita Anna te espera- dijo la joven peliroja azotando el latigo muy cerca del Ainu, quien asustado se levanto.  
  
- no entiendo que sucede- dijo aun mas asutado- ¿estas bien?  
  
- claro, sino estas seguro te lo demostrare en otra parte- dijo Tamao moviendose sensualmente.  
  
el joven peliazul salio corriendo en direccion de la pension, mientras sostenía con firmeza a len, no queria quedarse a averguiar a que lugar se referia la "timida" peliroja.   
  
- ven aca.... lo vas a disfrutar- decia Tamao persgieuindolo con el latigo en mano.  
  
- señor Hao se ve que lo esta difrutando- dijo una vocesita detras de unos árboles.  
  
- jajajajaja no te equivocas, esto me causa mucha gracia-   
  
- y mas aún si lo ha causado usted... no quiero saber que ocurrira si lo descubren- dijo Opacho  
  
- ellos no me haran nada ami, son muy diminutos  
  
- ¿por que no detiene todo esto?  
  
- jajajajaja aun queda mucha diversión, no hay que echarlo a perder, ademas tendre que ir a ver como va lo otro.  
  
- yo hizo de las suyas a alguien mas ¿no? ¿a quien....? - dijo Opacho divertido  
  
- te lo dire solo a ti, esa persona es....  
  
Continuara...........................................................  
  
Kisuka. bueno este cap no me quedo como esperaba, pero bueno sera que el proximo quede mejor  
  
Tuapi: ya dejese de lamentar, hay muchos reviews que contestar.  
  
kisuka: bueno, empezemos  
  
-----------Spiritcan--------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: realmente me sorprendes, no pense que pudiera gustarte alguno de mis fics  
  
Tuapi: ¬¬ quiere mucho a su amigo  
  
Kisuka. claro ^^UU esa es mi forma de decir gracias  
  
Tuapi: aun no entiendo lo que quiso decir con que hao no lo dejaba tranquilo.  
  
Kisuka: emmm a lo mejor es que hao anda detras de el???  
  
Tuapi: ¬¬ a mi ama le agrada mucho que le haya gustado  
  
Kisuka: shi!!! muchas gracias emmm fausto si esta durmiendo y creo que lo hara por mas tiempo ._. jjajajaja y lo de Anna con yoh... lo hize para que te enojaras ajajjajaajja  
  
Tuapi: en serio?  
  
Kisuka: no tonto ¬¬ emmm pero pensare si hare algo mas adelante.  
  
-----------Mimi Asuka Ikari Izumi --------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: soy muy mala, pero como que "esa cosa" len es precioso  
  
Tuapi: SI muy lindo el  
  
Kisuka: raro ¬¬*  
  
tuapi. ya lo siguio ^^  
  
--------- Karin Hitomi Kitzune-------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: muchas gracias... me halaga que digas que mi fic, ya veras que que los papeles se intercambian.  
  
Tuapi: lo seguira leyendo, auque quede mal, como siempre   
  
Kisuka: ¡¡callate bicharraco!!   
  
--------- taoistas-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: muchas gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Tuapi: len tierno??? yo soy mas lindo  
  
Kisuka: si, si claro sigue soñando  
  
Tuapi: ¬¬**  
  
--------- tamita---------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: ya se que soy linda ^^  
  
Tuapi: tiene que usar lentes su hermana  
  
Kisuka:¬¬ como decia, no eres malita, solo cuando quieres ^^ LEN MONITO??? jajajaja no es un niño ¬¬  
  
Tuapi: jajaja XDDD en este capitulo aparece la del latigo, quien se lo creeria de Tamao? yo = te quiero mucho mucho mucho... gracias por perder tiempo por ti, eres la mejor hermana que he tenido  
  
(suena musica de telenovela tatataaaannnnnnn tataannnnnnnnnnn)  
  
Tuapi: dejnse de cosas raras ^^UU   
  
--------- saint yagami--------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: no que es lindo? yo = me sonrojo de imaginarmelo, soy linda gracias ^///^  
  
Tuapi: ¬¬ no se como gingi la soporta como ama  
  
Kisuka: callate, ella si me aprecia no como tu, ella le encantan mis fics y los relee ^^ eso me alegra  
  
Tuapi: bueno yo solo decia, la quiero mucho  
  
Kisuka: lo se, perdón por ser tan mala  
  
Tuapi: no se coloque cursi ¬¬  
  
---------Tanuki-chan-----------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: len es precioso *_* lo adoro  
  
Tuapi: tiene muchos fans...  
  
Kisuka: claro, si es tan lindo... espera ¿novia? @@  
  
Tuapi: horo tiene novia??  
  
Kisuka: no lo sabia... ella solo es una niña que anda detras de horo, pero nos e si mas adelante, len siempre puede....  
  
-------- Sango Asakura-----------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias, espero no demorarme mucho....  
  
Tuapi: es muy floja amita  
  
Kisuka: lose, y cuando escribo babeo el teclado XDDD  
  
Tuapi: y no es chiste  
  
Kisuka: _  
  
------- Kory Asakura-------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu EXTENSO rev  
  
Tuapi: nos e burle de su amigo  
  
Kisuka: no me burlo, me encanta que le guste mi fics y que me de animo.  
  
------ Black Cat---------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: bueno tome tu consejo, espero que este mejor, hago lo que puedo  
  
Tuapi: a mi no me quedo claro, si le gusto el fic ._.  
  
Kisuka. espero que me lo digas en este cap  
  
Tuapi: mi amita saco la parte que iba al final ^^  
  
Kisuka: aunque quedo = de largo, por la cantidad enorme de rev, espero que esta vez no te moleste  
  
------ Risa Goto---------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: konnichiwa muchas gracias, es entretenida, hago lo que puedo  
  
Tuapi: si, aunque....  
  
Kisuka: ni se te ocurra salir copn tus cosas raras.... sino  
  
Tuapi: sin chocolate, lose... TToTT  
  
------- Morfi -----------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: intentare lo de YohXAnna... aunque este no hay, por que es sobre la cita......  
  
Tuapi: garcias por decir que esta bueno  
  
Kisuka: oye!!! eso lo digo yo.  
  
------- Kaori Koneko-------------------------------------------  
  
kisuka: gracias, len es mi amor imposible, pero que se quede con horito  
  
Tuapi: horo va a sufrir, y mucho  
  
Kisuka: como sabes tu? si va a ver mucho yaoi, pero aun no, horo seria pedofilo OO  
  
------ sebaschaves-----------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola amigito... me alegra que te gustara, ya me conoces, mi segundo nombre es locura @@  
  
Tuapi: ni que lo diga...   
  
Kisuka: ta comico?? te caes de la risa??? OO XDDDD  
  
Tuapi: yo quieria verlo caerse  
  
Kisuka: XDDDDD ya me lo imagino  
  
----- Risa Goto---------------------------------------------------   
  
Kisuka: de nuevo gracias, y de nada por agregarte a mi lista, es un placer, me alegra mucho que te preocupes para que me manden rev ^///^  
  
------- chocolana----------------------------------------------------  
  
kisuka: hola mamita ^^  
  
Tuapi: la jefa mayor ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: nadie le gana a Len, por que es el mejor.... ya me imagino al pitufito y toy babeando   
  
Tuapi: pedofila ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: desquisiada??? poreso eres mi mama jjajajaj JAJAJAJAJ WUAJAJAJAJAJ  
  
------- Yurika_tao----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por decir que soy tu amiga, y por lo de que esta bueno, len es perverso, por eso es tan lindo  
  
Tuapi: mmmm....  
  
Kisuka: son raros mis fics, esa es la gracia, firmado con mi estilo  
  
Tuapi: no entendi eso ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: te deje en suspenso, intentare subir mas rapido ^^  
  
Tuapi: no me ignore.  
  
------- HunterxHunter--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: eres el ultimo, pero el primero en mi corazon  
  
Tuapi: que poetica....  
  
Kisuka: gracias por leerlo, aunque fuese obligadamente ^^UU escribo como puedo, y lo raro es que a todos les gusta OO  
  
Tuapi: eso es lo que cree....  
  
Kisuka: yo no lo golpeo soy inocente   
  
Kisuka golpea a tuapi  
  
Tuapi: TToTT creo que ni a usted le hace caso  
  
Kisuka: pero ten por seguro que te ayuda conmigo ^^  
  
Tuapi: yuri???  
  
Kisuka: en shaman king OO, lo pensare, no es mala idea, pero propon tu una pareja si? aunque lo hare solo por ti eh?  
  
Tuapi: OO  
  
Kisuka: yo = te quiero mucho mucho besotes, eres el mejor  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: dejen reviewssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tuapi: por favor 


	4. intercambiando papeles

LOS PAPELES SE INTERCAMBIAN  
  
- te lo dire solo a ti, esa persona es....  
  
- ¿quien, quiero saber?  
  
- pues no te lo dire- dice Hao sonriendo  
  
- que malo es... ¿eh? ya se fueron- dijo Opacho mirando el parque.  
  
- vamos a la pension... tendremos doble entretencion- dijo Hao  
  
- ¡¡Ah!! no me golpees Tamao- dijo Horo-horo lanzando un pequeño gemido.  
  
- no se queje, lo esta disfrutando- dijo Tamao azotando el latigo contra el suelo.  
  
- ¡¡len!!- dijo el Ainu mirando desesperadamente a todas partes.  
  
el pequeño bebito habia caido en unos arbustos, sin ningun daño, pero sucio.  
  
habian estado corriendo mucho tiempo, camino a la pension, pero Horo-horo habia tropezado y lanzado lejor al pequeño bebe.  
  
en ese momento una brisa soplo con fuerza, levantando mucho polvo.  
  
- ashusssssssss!!!!!- estornudo Tamao  
  
- ¿ta-ta-ma-o?- dijo Horo sorprendido.  
  
- ¿que le paso joven horo-horo? ¿por que esta en el piso?  
  
- ¿donde esta el latigo? - pregunto el Ainu confundido.  
  
- ¿latigo? ¿ se encuentra bien? - pregunto preocupada.  
  
- emmm creo que me golpee la cabeza- dijo el ainu desconcertado, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido.  
  
- pense que estaría cuidando al joven Len  
  
- ¿ah? si, es que con la caida la pase a soltar- dijo el joven peliazul, levantandose, se dirirgió al bebe y lo levanto, mientras lo sacudia para sacarle el polvo.  
  
- pobrecito... deberia tener mas cuidado  
  
- los estaba buscando jijijiji- dijo Yoh desde la entrada  
  
- nos retrasamos un poco, aunque es muy largo de... ¿yoh?- dijo horo-horo  
  
- ¿eh? si ¿que pasa?   
  
- pero... eres el mismo de siempre... ¿que ocurrio?  
  
- emmm no se a que te refieres, yo siempre he sido el mismo- dijo Yoh sonriendo  
  
- no entiendo nada, realmente... me estoy volviendo loco- dijo el Ainu- si yoh volvio tu tambien lo haras y espero que luego.  
  
- Anna esta muy extraña jijiji- dijo Yoh riendo nerviosamente.  
  
- ¿extraña?  
  
- ya llegaron...- dijo chibi Anna lanzandose al cuello de Yoh y besandolo sonoramente en la mejilla.  
  
- señorita Anna ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó tamao sonrojada.  
  
- claro, vamos a jugar -dijo Anna corriendo hacia el patio.  
  
tamao fue tras ella corriendo.  
  
- si que esta extraña- dijo Horo-Horo riendo como quien se va a volver loco  
  
Yoh solo rio nerviosamente, mientras un rubor cubria sus mejillas.  
  
- creo que llegamos justo a tiempo para ver el show- dijo Hao a sus espaldas  
  
- hao... te ibamos a ir a buscar- dijo Yoh  
  
- no vi que tenias intenciones de hacerlo...- dijo Hao con una sonrisa picara  
  
- ¿ah? no se a que te refieres jijijiji- rio Yoh nerviosamente.  
  
- aproposito... ¿fausto ya desperto?- pregunto el joven de Hokkaido.  
  
- no...  
  
- es muy extraño, debería haber despertado ayer..  
  
- a lo mejor alguien le dio otra dosis- dijo Opacho  
  
- ¿otra? -repitio yoh  
  
- pero... ¿quien haria algo asi?... oye peque morocho, sabes algo mas ¿no?-dijo el ainu.  
  
- yo...  
  
- ¿que va a saber el? solo esta suponiendo cosas-dijo Hao mirandolo como si lo fuera a matar.  
  
- si... solo supongo-dijo Opacho, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.  
  
- mejor entremos... Tamao debe estar muy cansada- dijo Yoh n_n  
  
todos lo siguieron dentro de la pension no muy contentos, donde se reunieron con Pilika, ryu y Lyserg  
  
- opacho, vamos deja de llorar... solo cuida no decir cosas que podrian descubrirme- dijo hao en un susurro, mientras lo miraba con ternura   
  
- si... disculpe señor Hao-dijo Opacho ^o^  
  
- ire en busca de tamao y... anna -dijo Yoh sonriendo  
  
- yo me ire a dar un baño -dijo Horo-horo  
  
-toma llevate a Len, esta muy sucio-dijo Pilika extendiendoselo.  
  
- hermana... yo no...-dijo el Ainu, pero no se quejo mas, si lo hacia le doblarian el entrenamiento, asi que de mala gana tomo al bebe y se dirigio al baño.  
  
- yo no te soporto mas... espero que falte poco para que fausto despierte sino me volvere loco-dijo el shaman de hielo, mientras le sacaba la sucia ropa a Len.  
  
len hizo un puchero y miro a horo-horo con sus inocentes ojos dorados.  
  
- no me mires asi, solo bromeaba claro que te quiero, eres un bebito muy lindo...- dijo el ainu sonriendo "espero que se olvide de todo cuando vuelva a ser normal"- ya vamos a bañarnos  
  
ambos se metieron al agua que estaba muy tibia, horo-horo tenia al pequeño Tao abrazado, no fuera a ser que se ahogara.  
  
el bebito parecia muy satisfecho de si, tenia una sonrisa triunfal.   
  
- ¿sabes? hoy por tu culpa perdi a una gran oportunidad -dijo el ainu- debe estar muy molesta, tendre que llamarla para disculparme... no sabes lo molesto que es tener que hacer algo obligado  
  
len lo miro confundido  
  
- nada... solo olvidalo  
  
- ho...ho-intentaba decir Len  
  
- ¿eh? estas hablando? vamos di ti primera palabra-dijo el Ainu sonriendo de alegria.  
  
- ho..ho-to...ho-to  
  
- ¿que? esta convertido en bebe me fastidias-dijo Horo-horo divertido, mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al bebe  
  
un gran calor corria por todo su cuepo, no supo por que, pero Horo-horo se habia sonrojado levemente y se sintio muy incomodo  
  
- es mejor apresurarse me muero de hambre- dijo el Ainu levantandose rapidamente y colocandose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo  
  
despues de vestirse se diriguieron a la mesa, donde estan todos sentados  
  
- con todo esto se me habia olvidado... ¿como te fue en tu cita? - pregunto Yoh sonriendo.  
  
- bueno al principio todo muy bien, pero... bueno prefiero no hablar de eso- dijo el Ainu comiendo  
  
- a lo mejor la gusto el latigo-dijo Hao mecanicamente  
  
- ¿latigo?- pregunto Yoh desconcertado.   
  
- ¿como sabes eso?- pregunto Horo-horo  
  
- vi la marca, ¿que no es evidente?- dijo Hao   
  
- de algo asi me hablo el joven horo-horo-dijo tamao  
  
- jejeje solo fue el golpe-dijo Nervioso.  
  
- vamos abra la boquita- decia Pilika mientras le daba comida a Len  
  
- hermanas... no es necesario eso, el no es tonto- dijo el ainu ^^UU  
  
- Annita...- dijo Yoh n_n  
  
Anna no lo escuchaba, o no podia contestar por que tenia un enorme pedazo de carne en la boca  
  
- ¿que le pasa?-pregunto Pilika- a estado asi toda la mañana.  
  
- no estoy seguro... puede ser por lo que paso en la mañana-dijo yoh   
  
Hao casi se trapica con carne.  
  
- ¿que ocurrio?- pregunto Ryu  
  
-----Flash Back-----------------------------  
  
- annita... ¿que te pasa?  
  
- no me hables...  
  
- pero.. ¿que hize?  
  
- tenias que ser tan idiota!!  
  
- no te gusta mi cambio ¿no?  
  
- no, no me gusta y mejor callate, que estoy intentando ver como funciona esto.- dijo Anna mirando con interes los audifonos. - si me los coloco, no siento nada...  
  
el control aparecio de la nada la lado de Yoh quien lo tomo.  
  
alguien de la ventana le hacia señas, lo intentaba converser que apretara un botón, Yoh solo asintio.  
  
- si apreto esto...- mientras presionaba el 3456  
  
- no...- dijo Anna pero se desamayo antes de terminar.  
  
Yoh se levanto preocupado y se acerco a Anna.  
  
- que paso... no recuerdo nada  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- pues con el control tranformaste a Anna... pero aun no entiendo, ¿por que volviste a la normalidad?  
  
Yoh se encogio de hombros  
  
- ¿quien te estaba haciendo señas?- pregunto Ryu  
  
- pues... no lo sé, el sol me impedia verlo bien, ademas no recuerdo mucho de eso.  
  
- yo tengo una idea de quien lo pudo hacer- dijo Lyserg mirando a Hao  
  
- yo no he sido... deja ese odio hacia mi- dijo Hao poniendo su cara mas angelical  
  
- yo no...  
  
- hao tiene razon- dijo Yoh riendo nerviosamente  
  
- ¿donde se metio choco?- pregunto Horo-horo  
  
- es verdad... no lo he visto en todo el día-dijo Manta  
  
- no creo que haya que preocuparse, él debe estar bien- dijo Yoh.  
  
- bueno si me disculpan, todo estuvo delicioso, pero me ire a dormir- dijo el Ainu levantandose.  
  
- len...- decia Anna mientras tomaba al pequeño en sus brazos y lo eleveba.  
  
- tenga cuidado con el joven Len-dijo Tamao  
  
- Anna... creo que el bebe tiene sueño, mejor me lo llevo- dijo el peliazul.  
  
- buenas noches, pequeño bebe- dijo Anna, besando Len en los labios.  
  
todos quedaron en estado de shock, nadie podia moverse.  
  
- ¿lo tomaras?- pregunto Anna  
  
- eh... si-logro articular Horo-horo antes de tomar a un sonrojado bebe y llevarlo a la pieza.  
  
- Anna... me gustaria saber que te pasa- dijo Yoh triste- ¿ya no me quieres?  
  
- yo los quiero a todos- dijo Anna sonriendo tiernamente- les cantare una cancion.... te quiero yo, y tu a mi... somos una familia feliz...  
  
Todos se taparon los oídos para no oir horrible cancion (barney, no!!!!)  
  
- dime ¿te gusto?... tu sabes que Anna esta comprometida...- dijo Horo-horo muy enojado, mientras zamorreaba a Len, este hizo un puchero  
  
- lo siento, no se que me pasa... debe ser que hoy todo me ha salido mal- dijo horo-horo  
  
de pronto sonó el teléfono, que el Ainu contesto  
  
- pension asakura ¿con quien tengo el gusto?... ¿Aiki? - dijo Horo-Horo  
  
len al escuchar el nombre fruncio el ceño.  
  
"todo iba bien, hasta que llama para confundirlo"  
  
- ¿sientes haberte ido?... no, yo soy el que debe disculparse, pero me gustaria que fuera en persona... emmm dejame ver... si mañana esta bien... ¿a la misma hora?.... muy bien te estare esperando, cuidate... chao- el Ainu colgó y se volvió a Len con una sonrisa.  
  
- mi cariño es para ti... te quiero...- cantaba Anna por 3 vez, pero se detuvo y miro su plato vacio- quiero mas...  
  
- lo siento no queda nada, señorita Anna- dijo Tamao.  
  
Anna se dirigio a ella y la beso en la frente, todos la miraban con curiosidad.  
  
- no importa... gracias, estuvo muy rico todo- dijo Anna sonriendo, mientras se inclinaba sobre Tamao y le daba un tierno beso en los labios, para luego darle un gran abrazo, tamao no aguanto mas su rostro estaba muy rojo y antes de poder decir nada estaba desmayada en el suelo.  
  
los demas estaban con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer lo que habia sucedido.  
  
- ¿sabes lo que es esto?- preguntó horo-horo, con unos audifonos puestos- es el control, si mi hipotesis es correcta hare que vuelvas a la normalidad- dijo con resolucion  
  
el bebito lo miro con duda, aun era muy temprano para volver a ser normal, pero al ver la resolucion de su amigo, no dudo.  
  
- listo, presiona un número...- dijo Horo-horo colocandose detras del bebe.  
  
este sin pensarlo presiono un numero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada horo-horo callo al suelo, y un gran sonido se escucho por toda la casa, antes que Len pudiera voltear, todos se encontraban en la habitacion  
  
- Len, volviste a ser el mismo- dijo Pilika con alegria  
  
- pero... ¿que paso?- pregunto yoh  
  
- escuchamos un ruido- dijo Lyserg  
  
- ese no fui yo- dijo hao en un susurro  
  
- paso lo mismo que con lo de anna ¿verdad?- pregunto Yoh  
  
Len asintio con la cabeza, todos miraron a horo-horo pero el no se encontraba ahi.  
  
- entonces...  
  
- ¿que número presionaste?- pregunto Ryu.  
  
- creo que el... 50  
  
- o no... no otra vez- dijo Manta  
  
continuara-----------------------------------------  
  
LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A YURILEY ASAKURA, UNA GRAN AMIGA, ARRIBA EL ÁNIMO!!!! PARA LA OTRA SACARAS MEJOR NOTA Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP SEA DE TU AGRADO ^^  
  
kisuka: no me reten por el retraso, todos saben la razon, pero la repetire... bueno es que he escrito muchos fics los estoy actualizando de a poco, despues de este solo me falta "huellas del pasado" asi que el que lo lee que tenga un poco de paciencia ^^  
  
Tuapi: bueno yo queria saber en que se transsformaba...  
  
Kisuka: pero si eso es muy obvio... ^^UU les queria informar que no mas yuri _ casi vomito... solo por que me lo pidieron ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: mejor vamonos a los rev   
  
------------ seinko-----------------------------  
  
kisuka: ¬¬ como que para que se le quite lo gay... el esta bien como esta ^^ solo necesita a len   
  
Tuapi: a lo mejor a ella le gustara que le den con el látigo..  
  
Kisuka: shhh... que ya le dijsite rarita y con esto, seguro que manda a Tuapo para golpearte  
  
Tuapi: nooo!!!!! a tuapo no!!!!  
  
Kisuka: te gusto??? por fin algun fic mio que te guste voy a llorar TToTT muchas gracias... te adoro!!!  
  
Tuapi la mira raro  
  
Kisuka: que significa esa mirada?? como si fuera alguna depravada _  
  
Tuapi: (sin comentario)  
  
Kisuka: bueno len es un pedofilo, aqui un traidr XDDD horo-horo de papa??? XDDD apuesto que no serviria para eso   
  
Tuapi: kikusa??  
  
Kisuka: chiste intero -///- oye no me molestes yo hablo del ingles chileno XDD espero que sigas dejando rev ^^ gracias amiga  
  
--------- Reimy Asakura-----------------------------  
  
kisuka: holaaaaa muchas gracias por alagarme asi ^//^  
  
Tuapi: le gusto ^^  
  
Kisuka: si!!! ahora tengo mas ganas de escribir ^^  
  
-------- Kaori Koneko--------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: muchas gracias por tu rev ^^  
  
Tuapi: es el unico que ella a leido donde persiguen a Horo-horo¿¿??  
  
Kisuka: si, y al parecer esto le alegra mucho, es que soy muy original, hago lo que demas no han echo   
  
Tuapi: por razon que mi amita dio, no puede actualizar tan rapido como le gustaria pero hace lo que puede  
  
Kisuka: esperare tus rev y tu opinion ^^  
  
--------- Xris ----------------------------------------  
  
kisuka: me alegra que te ayas divertido y te allas reido mucho ^^  
  
Tuapi: mi amita siempre que relee sus fics se cae de la silla  
  
Kisuka: ¬¬ no era necesario decirlo   
  
Tuapi: perdon ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: estare esperando tu apoyo ^^  
  
--------- Karin Hitomi Kitzune -------------------------  
  
Kisuka: konnichiwa, gracias por tu apoyo ^^  
  
Tuapi: quiere que horito sea su papi  
  
Kisuka: lo sé, quien no quiere eso XDDD  
  
Tuapi: ?_?  
  
Kisuka: no es ninguna molestia tus preguntas, las contestare con gusto  
  
Tuapi: ¿no le molesta?... pero si yo la oí.. dijo por que se le....  
  
Kisuka le tapa la boca  
  
Kisuka: bueno, jijiji la primera pregunta ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: yo hare de pregunton XDDD  
  
Kisuka: si si claro ¬¬ apresurate nomas  
  
Tuapi: ¿Tamao cambio de "la llorona" a la "sado-masoquista"?   
  
Kisuka: si cambio, he sido la UNICA original que se le a ocurrido y espero que no me lo copien, por eso estoy muy muy muy loka... ejem... quise decir feliz :D  
  
Tuapi: ¿Horito se puso celoso con la bebita que abrasaba a su "hijo" Len?  
  
Kisuka: emmm celoso, bueno segun yo si estaba celoso, pero el no quiere admitir, a lo mejor quien sabe mas adelante, por que ahora la historia dara un vuelco gigante.  
  
tuapi: ¿como la vuelta al mundo en 80 días?  
  
cri cri... (grillitos)  
  
Tuapi: TT^TT ¿Len es pedofilo?  
  
Kisuka: buen punto, pero miralo de otro angulo, el inocente de Len solo estaba ahi sentado y llego esta niña y lo abrazo, asi que la culpa es de la niña no de mi querido Len, a el solo le gusta horito.  
  
Tuapi: ¿La rubia que persigue a Horito le dara lucha al bebito de ojos dorados?   
  
Kisuka: bueno lucha, lucha emmm nop, por que como te dije ahora sera imposible, pero ahora lo dificil sera que horito se de cuenta de sus sentimientos.  
  
Tuapi: ¿Horohoro descubrira que en verdad ama a el "pequeño" Tao?  
  
Kisuka: pequeño ya no es ^^ y si se dara cuenta, pero como decirlo horito es medio homofobico XDDD  
  
Tuapi: ¿Se te ocurrira algo mas loco y retorsido en la historia a parte de Tamao-babydoll?  
  
Kisuka: claro!!! aun me queda mucha imaginacion... hay vez que si puse yuri ^^  
  
Tuapi: ¿Que problemas causara el malvado (y deseable) Hao con los muchachos?   
  
Kisuka: lo deseable no te lo niego *¬* si te das cuenta es el causante de todo, y ya ves los problemas.  
  
Tuapi: ¿Si ese experimento hace cambios fisicos (por que volvio a Len a su etapa de lactancea XD)   
  
Kisuka: bueno... por que depende del numero que presione sera la transformacion, que pasaria si presionaran el 69??? (pensamientos pervertidos)  
  
Tuapi: ejem... la ultima tambien podra hacer a Manta mas alto?  
  
kisuka: a lo mejor, pero solo seria por un momento @@ ya me marie, gracias por tu #~%&"# cuestionario, quiero decir estare esperando otro ^^UU estoy hablando puras idioteces   
  
Tuapi: viva!! dios si existe!!  
  
Kisuka: otro mas _ ten cuidado te tirara una granada XDD tendre cuidado, no quiero morir antes de terminar este fic ^^ muchas gracias.... @@  
  
----------amara ----------------------------  
  
Kisuka: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, len es precioso al igual que horito, los amo!!! *¬*  
  
Tuapi: la mejor?? estas segura?? OO  
  
Kisuka: hare como si no he escuchado, si!!! soy la mejor ^^ te quiero mucho mucho ^^ de eso no hay duda, me gustaria conocerte yo tambien ¿como que te vas? ¿adonde? me dejaras!! TT^TT  
  
Tuapi: mi amita cuanta con su apoyo  
  
Kisuka en un rincon llorando mientras hace circulitos en el suelo con sus dedos  
  
--------Saint-------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: te reiste?? que bien logre mi meta ^^ gracias por tu apoyo incondicional eres una gran amiga  
  
tuapi: te he echado de menos TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: ^^UU tengo talento!!! tengo talento!!!  
  
kisuka corre y salta por toda la habitacion, mientras tuapi esta llorando en una esquina.  
  
------ Yurika_Tao---------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu apoyo, intentare seguirlo pronto, y espero que se te pase la pena, viste te dedique el capitulo ^^  
  
Tuapi: espero que sigas leyendo ^^  
  
-------shamanhoro--------------------------  
  
Kisuka: pobre horo? OO por que???   
  
Tuapi: a lo mejor por tener que cuidar a len  
  
Kisuka: no creo... quien puede hartarse de ese precioso bebe, gracias por el rev ^^  
  
-------Taoista-----------------------------  
  
Kisuka: concuerdo contigo, esta para comerselo vivo (mirada pervertida) ejem... intentare seguir asi, gracias por tu rev y esperare mas ^^  
  
----- tamita-----------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu apoyo... OO eres cuatrilingue...  
  
Tuapi: ^^UU su hermana es adivina  
  
Kisuka: queria latigo... le di latigo, queria yuri te di yuri ^^UU realmente estamos locas @@  
  
Tuapi. eso diganmelo a mi ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: se que te gusta como escribo aunque te obligo ^^UU aunque estopy conciente que hay muchos mejor que yo TT^TT  
  
Tuapi: ya le va a dar penita ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: arriba el animo!!! ^U^  
  
Tuapi: OO  
  
Kisuka: un error lo tiene cualquiera tananaaaaaaaa tananaaaaaaaa jajajajajaja bueno lo seguire siempre que me apoyes ^^ yo = te quiero mucho, te amo  
  
Tuapi: rara ¬¬  
  
----------HunterxHunter--------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias bebe por tu apoyo, aunque siempre dices que esta genial, eso me huele raro... espero que no sea por que soy tu novia, mira que me enojo _  
  
Tuapi: ^^UU vaya noviecita que se consiguio  
  
Kisuka: len molesto?? pero si es precioso... y tamao... ya me imagino por que te gusto  
  
(kisuka imagina las cosas que su bebe imagina)  
  
Tuapi: O///O  
  
Kisuka: coloque yuri, pero no mucho es que no me gustaba mucho la idea ^^ espero que entiendas yo = te amndo besotes muchos muchos te quiero, te amo, te necesito te DESEO!!!  
  
Tuapi: OO pervertida  
  
Kisuka: te deseo buena suerte en el estudio ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: -_-  
  
----------- chocolana---------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola mami!!! te gusto que bien, muchas gracias por tu rev... len hace lo que puede, pero ahora es Horito quien tiene quje decidir, pero como ya te diste cuenta a horo no lo han rechazado, espero que te alla gustado y no te enojes que das miedo -_-  
  
-----------Kizna-chan--------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: muchas gracias, espero no descepcionarte, pongo toda mi creatividad en juego ^^ 


	5. comienzan los problemasemitas

- creo que el... 50  
  
- o no... no otra vez- dijo Manta  
  
todos dirigieron la mirada hacia el suelo.  
  
donde dormia placidamente un pequeño bebe de pelo azul.  
  
- ¡hermano! - dijo Pilika con la emocion contenida, mientras tomaba delicadamente al pequeño y lo mecia.  
  
- vamos Pilika, no lo vallas a despertar...- dijo Ryu  
  
- no otro problema... -dijo lyserg  
  
- esto se pone interesante- dijo Hao sonriendo entre dientes.  
  
- jijijiji ¿quien cuidara de él? - pregunto Yoh despreocupadamente, como si todo fuera "tan" natural.  
  
- yo, ahora sere tu mami... - dijo Pilika sonriendo  
  
- espera un momento... yo sere quien lo cuide- dijo Len mirandola friamente  
  
- pero... yo soy su hermana y tengo derecho...  
  
- pero por mi culpa esta asi ademas...  
  
- ¿ademas?   
  
- el mismo me pidio que lo cuidara si le pasaba algo...- dijo len sonrojandose levemente  
  
- si fue horo-horo... - dijo Yoh  
  
- pero...  
  
- vamos Pilika, deja que lo cuide...- dijo Ryu  
  
- esta bien, pero no me gusta para nada la idea- dijo Pilika pasandole el bebe cuidando no despertarlo.  
  
- TE QUIERO YO... Y TU A MI...- cantaba Anna fuertemente, mientras entraba en la habitacion.  
  
- annita... - dijo el menor de los Asakura ^^UU  
  
- que lindura...- dijo Anna interrumpiendo su canto, para arrebatar al bebe de los brazos de len.  
  
el pequeño ainu abrio lentamente los ojos, miro a todos lo de la habitacion con los ojos muy abiertos, cayó en la cuenta de lo que habia pasado y rompio a llorar fuertemente.  
  
- mira lo que hiciste anna, lo despertaste- dijo Pilika molesta  
  
- dame aca...- dijo len mientras tomaba al pequeño y lo mecia de un lado para otro suavemente.  
  
la reaccion de todos era de esperarse, miraron a len muy sorprendidos.  
  
- ¿len estas bien? -pregunto Ryu  
  
- creo que estamos muy cansados, apuesto que es una ilusion...- dijo Manta Oo  
  
- eso debe ser... len esta muy amable, a lo mejor el experimento tiene efectos secundarios- dijo Pilika, mientras en la frente de len se levantaba una pequeña venita.  
  
" que diablos esta pasado, no puedo creer esto, soy un maldito descapacitado, quiero decir un maldito bebe... ahora supongo que el gran tao me cuidara... esperen un momento... estoy conciente de todo lo que pasa, entonces al maldito de len cuando era bebe le pasaba lo mismo... espero que se le haya olvidado todo, aunque eso por ahora es lo que menos importa"- pensaba horo-horo haciendo un pichero.  
  
- mejor vallamos a dormir jijiji - dijo Yoh.  
  
- pero... tamao...- dijo Pilika  
  
- la fui a dejar a su habitacion, la pobre estaba muy cansada...- dijo Anna mirando a Yoh dulcemente.  
  
- ¡se va a acabar el mundo!...- gritaba Manta perdiendo los estribos  
  
- jajajaja esto es muy entretenido...- dijo Hao antes de desaparecer rumbo a su habitacion.  
  
de pronto comenzo a llover, por las ventanas resbalavan las gotas de agua y los resonaban los truenos por toda la pension.  
  
- tengo miedo...- dijo Anna mientras un escalofrio recorria todo su cuerpo  
  
- vamos a dormir, nada va a pasar- dijo Ryu haciendo lo mismo que hao.  
  
- pero... yoh dejame dormir contigo...- pidio la Itako con ojos suplicantes.  
  
- ¿eh? ¿que? - dijo yoh sonrojado levemente  
  
- di que si... tengo miedo...- dijo chibi-anna mientras lagrimas se asomaban a sus ojos.  
  
- puedes dormir conmigo, si quieres- ofrecio Pilika.  
  
- emmm esta bien , pero mañana dormire con yoh- dijo Anna tomando la mano de Pilika jalandola a la habitacion que compartian (eso sono raro -_-)  
  
- espero que para mañana fausto haya despertado y devuelto a Annita a la normalidad- dijo Yoh sin mucho convencimiento, realmente esta Anna tenia su lado bueno- aproposito... Manta es mejor que pases la noche aqui... ya es muy tarde  
  
pero manta no contesto, estaba tirado en el suelo echando espuma por la boca.  
  
- jijijijiji...- rio Yoh divertido, mientras arrastraba a un Manta "con rabia" a la habitacion de al lado.  
  
- solo quedamos nosotros dos, mejor dormir mañana sera un dia muy largo- dijo Len sonriendo.  
  
el ainu abrio la boca, pero ningun sonido salio de este.  
  
- no te esfuerzes... ahora estas a mi merced...- dijo len mostrando una sonrisa triunfante, cosa que asusto a horo-horo, quien comenzo a moverse violentamente..  
  
- no, no estoy bajo las influencias de opio...- respondio len respondiendo a los pensamientos del pequeño.- solo voy a protejer lo que es mio... aprovechare esto al maximo.  
  
el ainu se sonrojo levemente un poco asustado, aunque sin entender del todo, el sucesor de los Tao lo tomo y lo acosto a su lado, mientras lo aprisionara contra su pecho.  
  
" creo que nada servira resistirme, pero realmente tomo algo extraño, ¿va a proteger lo que es suyo?... no se referira que... se enamoro de Aiki... no puede ser, debo hacer algo..." pensaba horo-horo, mientras su corazon se estrechaba en su pecho, sentia un gran dolor, como si le costara respirar, levanto la vista y miro a len, quien dormia tranquilamente, el ainu sonrio divertido y su miraba se dulcificó, un calor recorria su cuerpo... seria acaso ¿deseo?... horo-horo cerro los ojos, no queria seguir pensando por ese día.  
  
al dia siguiente todos se levantaron temprano, a excepcion de Tamao que al parecer seguia desmayada y fausto que por razones logicas no podia abrir los ojos.  
  
- vamos da un pasito...- decia Len Tao.  
  
chocolove al escuchar estas palabras, aparecio en la sala, riendo divertido al ver la escena de un pequeño horo-horo tomandose con cada mano de un dedo de Len e intentaba caminar sin mucho exito.  
  
- jjajajaja yoh me lo conto todo... se ven muy lindos juntos pue- dijo Chocolove riendo  
  
len sonrio por lo bajo y horo-horo se sonrojo levemente  
  
- que gracioso... le enseñas a caminar, si en unos dias sera el mismo de siempre, no debrias gastar tu tiempo asi- dijo Hao  
  
- eso a ti no te importa...- contesto el sucesor de los Tao de mala gana, soltando a horo, haciendo que este callera golpenadose el trasero, el ainu hizo un puchero  
  
- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!-lloraba el pequeño  
  
- deja de llorar pue... - dijo chocolove acercandose al bebe y haciendo muecas, lo que asusto horo-horo quien comenzo a llorar con mas fuerza.  
  
- vamos dejalo, lo asustas...- dijo len.  
  
- realmente se ve mucho mas lindo como bebe... es todo un hombrecito, aunque era mas deseable como era antes...- dijo Hao lanzandole una mira deseosa.  
  
horo-horo temblo ligeramente, len miro a Hao desafiante mientras apretaba sus puños.  
  
- no te lo tomes tan enserio... solo bromeaba- dijo hao retirandose.  
  
- jejejeje que concepto debera tener del humor- dijo Chocolove encogiendose de homros.  
  
- hermanito... te llamo... mmmm... ¿aiki? si se llamaba aiki...- dijo Pilika tomando al ainu en sus brazos y moviendolo de arriba a abajo.  
  
horo-horo se sobre salto, se habia olvidado por completo de su segunda cita, pilika lo lanzo hacia arriba, lo que causo un cosquilleo en el estomago del ainu.  
  
- PILIKA!!! - se escucho el grito de tamao, pilika volteo dejando caer al bebe que por suerte Opacho transformado en oveja le habia amortiguado la caida.  
  
- lo siento hermano, ya vuelvo. - dijo Pilika desapareciendo.  
  
- ¿donde esta yoh? - preguntó len distraidamente.  
  
- escapando de una cariñosa Anna -dijo Ryu apareciendo en la sala mientras reia- aproposito en la puerta hay una señorita, la misma que salio con Horo.  
  
- yo me encargo- dijo Len con una leve sonrisa, levantado a horo-horo (quien tenia ropa de bebe auspicio de Manta^^UU) y dirigiendose a la entrada.  
  
- vamos Opacho, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy- dijo Hao dirigiendose a su habitacion.  
  
- si señor hao..-dijo Opacho un poco mareado @.@  
  
tamao estaba en la habitacion con Pilika  
  
- ¿no fue un sueño? - preguntó Tamao toda roja  
  
- no, Anna te besó... pero no te preocupes...- dijo Pilika  
  
una suave ventisca recorrio la habitacion  
  
- a... a..a...  
  
Pilika le apreto la nariz, para evitar que estornudara.  
  
- ten mas cuidado, no quiero que se repita...- dijo Pilika nerviosa  
  
tamao la miro sin entender.  
  
- solo intenta no estornudar- dijo Pilika dirigiendose a la cocina  
  
-------FLASH BACK----------------------------  
  
- a.. a.. auchus -esturnodo tamao, mientras en su mano aparecia un latigo.  
  
- ¿ta-tamao? - preguntó Pilika incredula  
  
- vamos ven aca...- Tamao comenzo a perseguir a la peliazul por toda la habitacion  
  
- fue esa maquina ¿verdad?- decia Pilika, mientras intentaba desesperadamente escapar.  
  
Tamao se lanzo sobre Pilika y comenzo a acercarse, rozando sus labios  
  
- a... a... achus- volvio a estornudar la pelirosa.  
  
- fiu... de la que me salve...- dijo Pilika sonrojada.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Len miraba detenidamente a Aiki  
  
- ya te lo dije... horo-horo tuvo que hacer algo urgente, su mamá enfermó y tuvo que ir a verla- dijo Len de mala gana  
  
- pero el...  
  
- entiende, que el esta interesado en alguien mas...- dijo friamente, mientras el pequeño se movia inquieto intentando reclamar.  
  
- eres malo... tu estas mintiendo...- Aiki bajo la vista con tristeza mirando al pequeño bebe.  
  
- es el hermano de horo-horo -respondio a la mirada de la joven.  
  
- mmm... que lindo es, bueno era de esperarse con un hermano como horo...- dijo Aiki intentando sonreir- ¿ lo conoces mucho? ¿son amigos?  
  
- si...  
  
- entonces podriamos ir al parque... podrias contarme mas de él  
  
- lo siento, estoy muy ocupado...  
  
- entiendo..  
  
- pero quisas mañana...- dijo len mientras una idea se le ocurria.  
  
-claro...  
  
len se dio media vuelta y entro a la pension, dejando a Aiki en la entrada  
  
- sera muy entretenido...- dijo len sonriendo seductoramente  
  
horo-horo fruncio el ceño  
  
"me la quiere quitar el muy... no lo voy a permitir, aunque sea un bebe no lo voy a permitir... ella no tiene nada especial para cautivar a un Tao, encambio yo..." penso el ainu deteniendo sus propios pensamientos un poco confundido, su corazon estaba echo un desastre, enfrentaba un gran dilema que solo el tiempo aclararia.  
  
hao tenia en sus manos un pequeño objeto, mientras sonreia con satifaccion.  
  
- creo que le dare una mano, a la pequeña aiki...  
  
- señor hao... ¿aun piensa divertirme? - preguntó Opacho  
  
- claro... ya veras..- dijo hao tirando el objeto por la ventana  
  
*****************************************  
  
- AUCH... eso dolio...- dijo Aiki sobandose la cabeza y mirando el extraño objeto que se encontraba a sus pies, era una extraña lampara, como la de los cuentos, antigua y muy sucia, ella se agacho y la recogio  
  
- jajajaja como en aladin...- dijo sobandola.  
  
la lampara comenzo a moverse y salio un humo reflejando el cuerpo de una joven  
  
- ¿quien eres tu?- preguntó Aiki asustada, delante de ella tenia a una joven de su edad peliazul, con un peto y un short, encima una tela transparente  
  
- no!!!!!!!!! ¿Que demonios pasa? por que a mi!!!- dijo Pilika mirandose para luego posarla en Aiki  
  
- oh!! ya se eres una genio... pero eso es imposible...  
  
- ¿quien? ¿yo? supongo... no recuerdo nada...- dijo Pilika pensativa  
  
- entonces si eres una genio!!!   
  
- pilika a sus ordenes, puedes pedir 3 deseos...- dijo Pilika, mientras sus palabras salian de su garganta sin que ella quisiera.  
  
- con que 3 deseos...- dijo Aiki mirando la pension con malicia y un brillo de pervercion en sus ojos- no todo esta perdido- dijo en un susurro  
  
continuara-------------------------------------------  
  
CAPITULO DEDICADO EXCLUSIVAMENTE AKANE HIMURA, UNA GRAN AMIGA Y LECTORA, ME ALEGRA QUE ME APOYES Y QUE ME DAS ANIMO, POR ESO ESTO ES PARA TI 100 %, TE LO PUEDES ADUEÑAR SOLO POR ESTE CAP SI? ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, DISFRUTALO.  
  
Kisuka: HOLA A TODOS!!!!!!!! perdon por la demora, es que como ya habia dicho estaba de vacaciones, que por cierto estuvieron geniales, eso estuvo de mas ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: y ya parte de nuevo de vacaciones...  
  
kisuka: si -_- estoy preparando el equipaje... espero que no se molesten por no poder responder los rev, pero respondere los del cap siguiente, lo siento, pero es que queria que lo leyeran antes de mi partida  
  
Tuapi: mi amita estara muy feliz si ha su regreso se encuentra con muchos reviews ^^  
  
Kisuka: quiero mas de 15 eh?  
  
Tuapi: no espere tanto  
  
Kisuka: tengo fe que lleguen incluso mas y perdon si este capitulo no es tan bueno, ya que lo escribi rapidito, cuidense y espero REV!!!!!!! 


End file.
